The invention relates to device and method for producing medical isotopes. More particularly, the invention relates to a device and method for producing neutron generated medical isotopes with or without a sub-critical reactor and low enriched uranium (LEU).
Radioisotopes are commonly used by doctors in nuclear medicine. The most commonly used of these isotopes is 99Mo. Much of the supply of 99Mo is developed from highly enriched uranium (HEU). The HEU employed is sufficiently enriched to make nuclear weapons. HEU is exported from the United States to facilitate the production of the needed 99Mo. It is desirable to produce the needed 99Mo without the use of HEU.